


to find a dream

by junkibot



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rich Kids with Problems, Time Skips, porn with plot?, renkumi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkibot/pseuds/junkibot
Summary: Junki does not know how to feel about the boy who had suddenly showed up in his life. He got under his skin and he was not sure why he couldn't take his mind off him.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	to find a dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for JO1 please bare with me.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, you are the best!

  
  


**Nara, Japan 2014**

“You are quite charming for a sixteen year old boy!” 

Junki smiled at the older women who he was buttering up for his parents' benefit, like he usually does at these events. “You are not too bad yourself Ms. Ohira.” Junki watched as her eyes lit up. 

_Hook._

“Oh my, it’s _Mrs._ Ohira.”

_Line._

“Ah please pardon me, I could have sworn you were the Ohira’s daughter. Was I deceived by your youthfulness?”

_Annnnd sinker._

Mrs. Ohira let out a soft chuckle. “No worries I can see how one could be confused.” Junki rolled his eyes, mentally of course. He had to keep his classy demeanor if he was going to win over these potential investors. The Kono family held a party every year to gain more connections for their trade business, inviting people from all around the world. Junki found these get-togethers pretentious; just a bunch of old people flaunting their money and his parents seeking out the highest bidder, but this was the life he was born into. He didn’t have many complaints. He was set, all he had to do was make his parents happy and eventually inherit the company. Junki had hoped that he would find his own happiness somewhere in between that plan. He knew not everything could be perfect, but maybe it could come close to it. Junki pardons himself from the Ohira’s when he feels his cheeks start to ache from excessive smiling and heads over to the refreshment table. 

“Hey, Kono Junki!” 

Junki turns his attention to the voice that called out his name. The boy looked familiar, but Junki could not quite put a name to his face. He was usually good at remembering names, especially for someone who looked like that. “Oh, hi...um.”

“Keigo, Sato Keigo,” he smiled and held out his hand.

Junki reaches out to shake the boy’s hand and the lightbulb goes off in his head. “Oh, Sato! I’ve heard good things about your father. I think my father has a crush on yours. He was excited to meet him!” The Sato’s are a prestigious family, recently merging their bank with one of the biggest in Japan. “Fresh meat” as Junki’s parents would say. It was strange though. Junki did not hear about the Sato family having a son.

“Ah so, you’ve heard good things about my father, but not about me individually I suppose?” Keigo said with a hand under his chin. Junki was a bit confused by what he meant. Did it really matter if he knew who he was at an event like this. The kids are just an accessory anyways. Junki just smiled, hoping Keigo wouldn’t notice the tension in his mouth. 

“I apologize, I guess I have not heard or seen much about you.”

“Are you calling me _mysterious_ ?” Keigo smirks, placing his hand on the table and leaning in closer to Junki. Junki’s eyes widen temporarily before he stumbles back trying to regain his composure. _Why is my chest beating like that?_ Junki rarely ever gets flustered, this might be the first time he was at a loss for words. Junki struggles to get a sentence through his lips. Keigo looking quite amused breaks the awkwardness with a small laugh. “I’m sorry, honestly I just wanted to come over and say hi, maybe offer you a drink?”

Junki hasn’t even noticed the champagne glass filled with cider Keigo was holding in his hand. He didn’t want to admit he was busy staring at his face. Junki bows slightly as he takes the glass away from Keigo’s hand, a blush creeping on his face when their hands brush against each other. “Thank you, Keigo.”

“No problem, Junki.” 

Junki smiles again, only this time it was genuine. He was not used to talking to people he assumed was his own age and this boy seemed nice enough. Maybe this party would start to feel less like a drag with him around. Before Junki can take a sip of his drink he hears a clink from a glass in the room. 

“Everyone may I have your attention, please!” Junki’s father said as he clinks his glass a few more times. The house guests all turn towards the man and gather in a circle.

“Hey, grab a drink. This is the toast part,” Junki whispers over to Keigo. Junki starts walking towards the rest, motioning Keigo with his shoulder to follow. Keigo bites his lip with apprehension, but picks up a glass and follows Junki through the crowd. Junki’s father starts again. “I would like to thank everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to join us this evening. I would also like to thank my lovely wife and three wonderful sons.” Junki nods to the statement, admiring the man in front of him. “And I would like to make a toast. Everyone please raise your glass.” 

The guests follow his lead and raise their drinks. “To the success of Kono Corp. and to you all!” People begin to clink their glasses together with the people next to them. Junki looks up at Keigo before holding his glass out inviting him to do the same. Keigo bites his lip again as he touches Junki’s glass with his own. “Cheers!” Junki takes a sip of his cider and his face twists into mortification. Junki lets out a sound of disgust, spitting out the drink loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room. Keigo covers his mouth with his hand as if trying to hide his expression. Junki looks up to see his father looking at him, no, glaring at him. His mother quickly tries to avert everyone's attention from the mess Junki just made on the floor. “Ah no, my poor son has been feeling a bit sick lately, I told him to stay in bed, but he wanted to greet you all!” Junki found it scary how quick his mother could manipulate a situation. His father quickly cuts in. “Yes, Junki, why don’t you go up to your room to rest…” Junki feels a lump start to grow in his throat. Junki bows, averting his eyes away from his displeased father and quickly makes his way out of the room. 

“Hey, wait up! Junki wait a minute!” Keigo said, trying to catch up to Junki. When Junki knows they are clear from the others he turns around to face Keigo stopping him in his tracks. 

“I can explain-”

“What did you do with my drink?!” 

Keigo’s mouth starts to turn upwards, he can’t hold in his laughter anymore. “I’m sorry, I had to!”

Junki wipes his mouth and furrows his brows. “Do what?!”

“Put salt in your drink,” Keigo exposed, still unable to control his laugh. 

“Are you serious?! Why the hell would you do that?!” Junki knew he shouldn’t be shouting at someone who is part of such an important family. What would his father say if he saw this? But Junki could not suppress his anger for this boy he thought could be his friend; that he actually thought was cute! 

“I was tired of looking at you being so fake and wanted to mess with you a bit. How was I supposed to know your father was about to make a toast?” Junki raised his already furrowed brows. Junki could not believe what he was hearing. Did this guy have some kind of vendetta against him? 

“Fake? There’s nothing fake about being nice to people you may eventually have to work with…”

“You see! That, right there! I’m a sixteen year old boy too. I know you don’t really talk or think like that! I just wanted to get some real emotion out of you!”

Junki did not know what he was annoyed by more. The fact that Keigo embarrassed him in front of everyone or the fact that what Keigo was saying didn't completely lack sense and Junki just did not want to accept it. The image of Junki’s father appears in his head as if those piercing eyes are still looking down at him. _No, Sato Keigo, you know nothing._

“Well,you got what you wanted because the only **real** emotion i'm feeling right now is anger.” 

“Nothing personal!” Keigo throws his hands up in defense. “Lighten up a bit!”

Junki takes a step closer to Keigo, staring right into his eyes. “Oh, it’s personal now.” Junki storms up the stairs as Keigo calls out to him one more time.

“I look forward to seeing you next year then, Kono Junki!”

**The Next Year**

Junki could not stop thinking about Keigo and under normal circumstances one would find this romantic, but it infuriated Junki. Junki knew he should have gotten over it but everything about Keigo irked him. He didn’t like how they were different when they should have understood each other coming from similar backgrounds. 

The day after his parent’s event last year he got a much expected lecture from his father about his unprofessionalism, all because some blond haired jerk wanted to prove a point. Junki did some digging, or as he would like to call it, research on Keigo. Anyone could be found with an internet search nowadays, but he was surprised with the lack of information he found. When he searched Keigo’s father’s name he found no mention of him having a son anywhere. Junki thought maybe he was mistaking Keigo’s family for another since it was a common name, but there was only one Sato family on the guest list. Then he thought Keigo could be a private person. That didn’t make much sense either when he had a family that was in the spotlight. Keigo was right; Junki did think he was mysterious. 

Now, it is a day before the annual event and Junki had checked the guest list about ten times to make sure the Satos were attending. Junki is looking in the mirror adjusting his tie as he hears his bedroom door swing open. 

“There’s my favorite cousin!”

Junki turns around and his face lights up. “Takumi!”

They meet halfway, pulling each other into a quick hug. Takumi was a year younger than Junki and the closest thing to a friend he had. He didn’t get to see him often but they were always close as kids. “Glad to see you, I really wish you were here last year.” Junki is suddenly reminded of who he will be seeing again and rolls his eyes. 

Takumi hops on Junki’s bed and cocks his head. “What? It was that boring?” 

“Do you know the Sato family, the one that owns those banks?” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them.”

“Did you know that they had an obnoxious, insufferable, annoying teenage son?” 

“Well, that was oddly specific…” 

Junki let out a frustrated sigh. “All I’m saying is that he seems like a troublemaker and we should avoid him tonight…”

“Someone getting under Junki’s skin? Now that is a first. What exactly did he do to get you so worked up?” 

Junki explained everything to him in detail, making sure Takumi knew why Keigo was the worst person ever. After Junki was done explaining, Takumi finally burst into laughter. “Did you really spit out your drink in front of everyone!” 

“This is not funny! You know how my dad is...he was furious.” Takumi nods, understanding Junki’s frustration. 

“I know...your father yelled at me more than my own when I dyed my hair pink.” 

“Exactly, so to avoid further punishment we are staying far away from him today.” 

“Or you could get him back.” Takumi suggested with a smirk. 

“Like, give him a taste of his own medicine?” Junki had never thought about that in the year that Keigo was constantly on his mind. He was not one to pull pranks, it seemed childish. However, Takumi’s idea sounded very appealing at this moment. 

“There was a guy named Ren who used to mess with me all the time in school. One day, I had enough and decided to put thumbtacks on his chair, it was hilarious!”

“That sounds like it would hurt…”

“Oh he got over it. Nothing wrong with a little revenge, so you in?” 

Junki was a seventeen year old boy after all, mischief was in their blood. “I’m in.”

`````````````

The next day arrives and Junki is greeting guests at the door, putting on his best smile, that is until he sees Keigo. He respectfully bows to the rest of his family like he would usually do, only this time he is very conscious of Keigo staring at him. Their eyes meet for a second before Junki quickly avoids his gaze. _Why did I just get nervous?_

It was later into the evening and dinner was almost ready. Junki and Takumi were in a corner of the living room watching Keigo from across the room. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Don’t chicken out now!”

“I’m not…”

Keigo was leaning against the wall alone and as if he could feel someone staring at him, he looked up to see four pairs of eyes looking directly at him. 

“Shit, he saw us.” Takumi whispers. 

“Jesus christ, he’s walking over, act normal.” Junki whispers in a panic. Takumi leans back and puts his hands on the back of his head. Junki punches Takumi in the shoulder. “That’s not normal!” Before they could adjust themselves, Keigo was already in front of them staring at them strangely. 

“You guys look like you're having fun, I was getting bored over there. I must say Junki, your parent’s don’t have the best taste in music.” 

Junki crosses his arms and turns his eyes away, afraid that if he looked into Keigo’s eyes again, he wouldn’t be able to stop looking. “I’m not talking to you.”

“Are you really still thinking about what happened last year?”

“No!” Junki quickly denied. “I don’t think about you at all.” That was a lie.

“Well that’s unfortunate, what should I do to get you thinking about me then?” Keigo grinned and it made Junki’s skin crawl, or tingle; he was not really sure what it was. 

“Dinner is about to start.” Takumi cuts in, saving Junki from inevitably stumbling over his words. Keigo gives a small salute before walking towards the dining room. Junki lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You guys have a lot of...tension.” 

What was it about Keigo that made Junki unable to speak or have a coherent thought? Junki didn’t like this feeling of not being in control of his emotions. Junki had already stopped debating with himself on whether to get Keigo back or not; he knew he was ready. “Takumi, let’s go serve some dinner.” 

`````````````

Junki does not know how he ended up sitting right across from Keigo at the dinner table. He knew he should have checked the seating chart beforehand. However, Junki was not too mad at this. Now he had the perfect view for what they had prepared for Keigo. Junki suddenly feels something brush against his foot and when he looks up, Keigo is grinning right at him. Junki huffs and kicks Keigo's leg away, feeling satisfied when he sees Keigo mouth the word “ow”. Keigo kicks back, starting a full of footsie war under the table. Junki was so busy kicking Keigo, that he almost didn’t realize Takumi had already been in position for their plan. Takumi was behind Keigo, holding a fake centipede in his hand. Takumi gave Junki a thumbs up before swiftly slipping the bug into Keigo’s soup. 

Junki retracted his feet so their plan can finally go into effect. Junki did not have to wait long. “Holy shit!” Keigo lets out a loud yelp at the sight of the one hundred legged creature and his spoon hits the floor. Everyone’s head turned to Keigo surprised by his profanity. Mr. Sato quickly stands up, grabbing Keigo to stand up with him. 

“I am deeply sorry for my nephew's behavior.” _Nephew?_ “He is not used to this setting. I hope you can all forgive him...Keigo apologize.” This was the first time Junki saw Keigo like this. He looked so...small. Keigo apologizes and sits back in his seat. Junki did not feel as happy as he thought he would after pulling this prank. He imagined Keigo felt the same way he did when it was done to him, he didn’t feel like he won or anything. 

Junki didn't have much of an appetite the rest of dinner. It seemed to end quickly, with Keigo not looking up from the table once. Junki found Takumi after, who was holding his stomach in laughter. “That was too good! I was trying my best not to laugh back there.” Takumi's laughter slowly died down when he noticed that Junki’s energy did not match his. “Was it not a good enough prank?”

“No...it worked fine. Takumi, what happened after you got that Ren guy back?”

Takumi scratched the back of his head. “Well, we started dating after…”

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah about that, turns out he was messing with me so much because he had a crush on me so we just kinda started going out.”

“Thanks for leaving out that little detail…”

“I didn’t think it mattered?”

He was right, it didn’t matter. These were very different circumstances and Junki’s mind was elsewhere. He was confused about what Mr. Sato said. He could have sworn Keigo said that was his father, so why did he call him his nephew? Junki spots Keigo standing on the balcony. As if his body moves on it’s own, he walks to Keigo. 

“So, you’re not Mr. Sato's son?”

Keigo looks at Junki before looking back into the night sky. “No, I am.” 

Junki continues to stare at Keigo, waiting for further explanation. “I don’t understand…”

“Being the ‘other woman’s’ son would be quite the scandal, right.” 

“Oh…” That was all Junki could say. So Keigo’s father had an affair, and Keigo was born in the crossfire. 

“So he claims you are his nephew to hide it?” 

“Bingo. I can’t go ruining his reputation and perfect image.” Keigo turns his back towards the balcony and leans back on the rail. “Guess I’m kind of messing that up now.” Junki felt a wave of regret come over him. 

“I’m really sorry, I had no idea. I wouldn’t have-” 

Keigo interrupts Junki with a light chuckle. “It’s okay, I deserved it. It was pretty funny too. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Keigo smiles and what Junki was afraid of happened; he could not look away. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but why is he taking care of you now? What happened to your mom?” Keigo’s smile faded away and Junki hated himself for bringing it up. He was about to tell Keigo he did not have to say anything, but Keigo opened up to him anyway.

“All my father cares about is his business. He wants me to take over one day even if he doesn’t claim me as his son, he wants it to remain in the bloodline. Two years ago, he came to my mom and I and insisted I stay with him to learn about the business. I didn’t want to go, but my mom agreed to it, saying I would live a better life. I guess it helped that he paid her too.” Junki just listened, even his breathing was quiet. Keigo continued. “I don’t blame her though, he just left my mother and I to struggle for all those years and came back when it was convenient.” 

“That sounds awful…” Junki knew he and Keigo were different, but he could not have imagined how different they really were.

“I don’t mind playing the rich kid act for now. It’s been pretty fun mooching off my father and seeing my step family be uncomfortable with me in their home. I also get to go to these lame parties.” Junki laughs at that. Sato Keigo was starting to make a lot more sense to him. 

“So are you going to take over your father’s company for real? Knowing you, you probably have some sort of scheme to destroy it from the inside…” Junki half joked. Keigo laughed and Junki followed shortly after. 

“Not too far off, but I want to get into fashion. I’ll use the new resources I have to my advantage.” 

Junki had learned a lot about Keigo within this short conversation and he couldn’t help but find him impressive. Keigo had a hard life. Junki could not imagine having a father who was not proud of him. In fact, that was all Junki strived to do in his seventeen years of life. 

“Hey, Kono Junki.” Junki leaves his train of thought when he hears that voice say his name. “Don’t think I’m letting your prank slide.” Junki had almost forgotten about that. He was finally starting to understand him and just like that he was back to his mischievous ways.

“Can’t we just call a truce?” 

Keigo straightened up and walked to the entrance of the balcony. He turns around to face Junki with a sly grin. “Prepare yourself for next year, I’m getting you back.” 

Junki watched him walk away and he still could not take his eyes off of him. 

**Another Year Goes By**

Junki spent another year thinking about Keigo, only this time it wasn’t out of spite. He wondered what he was doing, how he was dealing with his new family and if he was doing okay. He knew Keigo had something planned for him, he made that very clear, but Junki was still looking forward to this year’s event. Who says it has anything to do with the cute blond boy with the contagious smile, right?

`````````````

Junki spent the whole evening on the lookout for Keigo. They were not able to talk much the whole night. His mother kept pulling Junki to talk to new investors and during dinner their seats were at opposite ends. He was waiting in anticipation for Keigo to make his move. However, the end of the night was approaching and Keigo was nowhere to be seen. Junki tried not to look so disappointed as he was saying goodbye to the leaving guests. As he was saying goodbye, he was suddenly pulled away from his parents by a not so mysterious figure. 

“Keigo!” _Don’t sound too excited._ “I mean...I guess you've surrendered? Does this mean I win?” 

Keigo looks at the ground and Junki notices a bit nervous. Keigo looks up, but his gaze is not directed towards Junki’s eyes. “You've got something on your lips…”

“Wha-?”

Junki’s eyes widen from the new feeling on his lips. Keigo was kissing him, he was sure. Junki quickly pulls away and covers his mouth. 

“I win.” 

Keigo begins to walk away and Junki subconsciously follows him to the door. He wanted to say something, but no words would come out. Keigo turns around to face Junki and his face becomes bright red. Keigo grabs Junki’s hand, pulls out a marker and writes something on his hand. “If you want to know why I kissed you, you have my number.” Junki nods, still unable to speak, as if Keigo put some kind of spell on his lips. Keigo turns to leave, and this is maybe the only time he has been able to look away from him. His eyes were too busy looking at the numbers on his hand. 

`````````````

Junki sat in his bed that night holding his pillow to his chest. It was almost midnight and he had yet to text Keigo about what happened. He was scared and happy, but confused on why he was feeling happy. So he finally mustered up the courage to text Keigo for answers. 

Junki: why did you kiss me?

Keigo: straight to the point huh?

Junki: >:(

Keigo: wwww I don’t really know, I’ve felt like kissing you since I first saw you.

Junki: ...that is really cliche.

Keigo: what about you? was it a dumb thing for me to do? 

Junki: I didn’t mind it…

Keigo: so youre saying i can do it again

Junki: keigo ><

Keigo: you're cute

Junki: I’m not really…

Keigo: I want to see you more

Junki: don’t you live like 3 hours away?

Keigo: you're worth it. 

Junki falls back on his bed stuffing his pillow in his own face to hide his giddiness as if someone was watching. 

  
  


**3 Years Later**

  
  


Junki had found out that the perks of becoming boyfriends was seeing Keigo more than once a year. Even though they saw each other more, it didn’t make these parties any less fun now. 

“Shhhh” Junki put a finger to his lips.

“Why are you shushing me?”

Junki giggles as he leans on Keigo’s shoulder. “Because!” Junki whines, a bit tipsy. “We don’t want anyone to figure out about our grand escape!”

“You’re the only one talking.” Keigo takes Junki’s hand, leading him to the back door of Junki’s cottage, where his family recently moved these events too. 

“Oh right, right.” Junki brings his finger to his lips again, trying to muffle his laughter. 

“Oh there you are!” Junki’s mother stops them in their tracks and Keigo lets go of Junki’s hand. “Junki, darling, come speak to Mrs. Mamehara. She has been dying to meet you ever since she heard you tutored Mrs. Ohira’s son. 

Junki and Keigo glance at each other. Junki was aware of the situation, he was a bit too giggly to be talking to any connections right now. “Uh, maybe later…”

“No, she wants to see you now!”

Junki glances at Keigo one more time before grabbing his arm. “RUN!” They run out the door, leaving a distraught mother behind. Junki leads them to the lake behind the cottage, slowing down until they are just walking hand in hand. 

“She’s gonna be pissed at you.” They stop at the end of the dock and sit down with their legs dangling off the edge. 

“Who cares? At least we are alone now,” Junki responds.

“I care. Your parents already think I’m a bad influence, I want them to like me just a little even if we are dating in secret. I even dyed my hair back to black.” Junki leans in and kisses Keigo on the cheek.

“You’re the only good influence I have and I like you so that’s all that matters.”

Keigo lightly touches his cheek and dramatically clutches his chest. “Wow, you act so cute when you’re drunk. Do you act like this with other guys?” Keigo pouts.

“First of all I’m not drunk.” He wasn’t, but he had just enough to feel a light buzz. “And you think I’m some kind of flirt or something?” 

“I didn’t say that. I know you only have eyes for me.” 

Junki rolls his eyes and laughs. “You’re too confident for your own good. I envy that honestly…”

Keigo quirks his head, wondering what Junki means. Junki sighs, looking out into the water that is reflecting the moon. “You have your own dreams, things you want to do. I just follow my father’s orders.”

“It’s not a bad thing to follow the rules. Sometimes I wish I could be more like you too. Maybe my father would like me more…” 

“Screw your dad, no offense.” 

“None taken. I guess we have a lot to learn from each other. And don’t worry Junki, you will find something you like.”

“I already have.” Junki rests his head in the crook of Keigo’s neck. Keigo leans down and kisses Junki, not hesitating to go deeper. Junki hums into the kiss and Keigo closes his eyes, losing himself in the other’s soft lips. He feels Junki pull away and suddenly he is shoved forward, resulting in Keigo falling into the lake. 

“And I still like you, even when you're soaking wet!”

“I should have seen this coming.” Keigo leans back into the water and floats around. “The water feels great! Why don’t you join me?”

Junki slips off his shoes and jumps in the water, immediately swimming towards Keigo and wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

`````````````

After their makeout session in the lake, they retreat to Junki’s shed for towels.

“That was a perfect way to ruin a good suit,” Junki jokes, proceeding to unbutton his shirt. 

Keigo stops drying his hair and removes the towel from his head to see Junki getting undressed. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“...Taking off these wet clothes.” Junki finishes unbuttoning and removes his shirt, revealing his toned body. “Why? Can’t handle a little skin?” he teases.

Keigo grows flustered. “Shut up…”

Junki chuckles and walks over to Keigo, placing his hands on the collar of his shirt. “You should take yours off too...I’ll help.” Keigo breathes slowly as Junki slowly unbuttons his shirt. 

When he reaches the last button, he looks up at Keigo to see his eyes filled with desire. Junki closes his eyes and kisses Keigo again and again until they fall into rhythm. Junki rests his hands on Keigo’s shoulers, while Keigo holds his waist. Keigo gently guides his tongue into the other’s mouth, prompting Junki to follow. Junki tightens his grip on his shoulders as the kiss gets more intense. They pull away to breathe and Keigo smirks against the other’s lips. 

“Junkichi...you’re hard.”

“Speak for yourself…”

Junki grinds into Keigo and a light moan escapes Keigo’s lips. “This was your plan all along wasn’t it,” Keigo accused, bringing his lips to Junki’s neck. 

“No...but seeing as you are turned on right now…”

“Are you saying you want to…”

“Yeah.”

Keigo lifts Junki up and sits him on the wooden table behind them, kissing Junki hard. Junki fiddles with Keigo’s belt and successfully unbuckles it. Keigo steps away to unzip Junki’s pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Junki slides off the table and onto his feet as Keigo gets down on his knees. Keigo pulls down Junki’s briefs, revealing his already dripping cock. Keigo lightly chuckles. “I haven’t even touched you yet…”

Keigo wipes the precum off the tip and rubs it down Junki’s cock. Junki moans as he grips onto the edge of the table with his head hanging low and his eyes squeezed shut. Keigo stops pumping and licks the underside of Junki’s dick before gradually taking it all in his mouth. Junki grabs Keigo’s hair, slightly pulling him in deeper. 

“You’re really good at this…”

Keigo continues to suck him off, stopping every so often to swipe his tongue around his dick. Junki presses his foot on the hard spot under Keigo’s pants and rubs it up and down, making Keigo moans even more around his cock. Keigo brings his hands to Junki’s thighs and he can tell he is close by the way his body tenses up. The sounds of his moans were becoming needier. Keigo looks up wanting to see his expression when he cums. Junki throws his head back as he releases into Keigo’s warm mouth. 

Keigo wipes the cum off his mouth. Junki breathes in and out. “Keigo, my ass is twitching like crazy..”

Keigo frantically unzips his pants and is about to pull them down until he realizes one thing. “Lube, we don’t have lube, shit…”

“No, there should be some lotion over there, on that shelf...grab that.” Junki points over to the shelf and Keigo rushes over to it, grabbing the bottle and retaking his position in front of Junki. Keigo pulls down his pants along with his underwear and his cock springs out. Junki wraps his fingers around Keigo’s length and briefly strokes it before turning around and bending over the table. Junki rests his elbows on the table and lifts his ass up. “Hurry…”

Keigo pumps out the lotion onto his fingers and stretches Junki out with two fingers. Junki continues to let out soft moans, encouraging Keigo to out in another. Feeling like he is stretched out enough, Keigo takes out his fingers and holds Junki’s butt in place. “I love your ass, it’s adorable.” Keigo coos, while he massages his cheeks. 

“Keigo, I want your cock so bad.” Junki buries his hands in his face, suddenly embarrassed by his choice of words. It seems his hormones were taking over. “Sorry...was that too forward…”

Keigo rubs some lotion on his cock and places the tip against Junki’s opening. “No, I like it when you’re like this.” Keigo spreads Junki’s ass and slowly inches forward until he's fully buried inside of Junki. Junki squeezes his eyes shut and parts his lips. “You okay?” Keigo asked, waiting for a signal to continue. 

“I’m okay.” Junki looks back and nods. As soon as Keigo fucks into him again, Junki stands on his toes, overwhelmed by the sensation. Keigo grabs his hips and begins to quicken the pace. Wanting more access, Keigo pats Junki’s thigh for him to step out of his pants. Junki gets the message and they both remove their remaining clothing. Keigo spreads Junki’s legs a bit more, breathing out a heavy sigh as he re-enters him. He slams forward and Junki whimpers. “Wait, wait, wait!” 

Keigo freezes and hovers over Junki’s back to make sure he is okay.

“No, don’t stop. You were just so deep, I didn’t think I could take it.” 

Keigo’s cock twitched inside Junki’s hole. He was so turned on and Junki had never looked sexier. “Okay, I’ll keep going.” Keigo straightens himself and begins to move again, cursing under his breath. Keigo stops for a moment to adjust himself, however, Junki takes things into his own hands. Keigo places his hands on the table and lets Junki fuck himself onto his dick. Junki’s endless and needy whimpers push him to the edge. Junki moans for more, backing himself into Keigo harder.

“Junki..” Keigo leans down over Junki’s back so that his lips touch his ear.

“Keigo..”

Keigo quivers from Junki’s tight hole. He sounds so cute and he can’t get enough. Keigo’s precum spills out of Junki;s ass and it drips down his leg. He moves his hips faster as he feels himself coming close.

Keigo whispers sweet words into Junki’s ear, telling him how good he feels. Junki turns his head and gives him a sloppy kiss, unable to focus from the lightheaded feeling. “What do you want me to do, I'll do anything…” 

“I want to...ride you.”

Keigo pulls out without protest and switches places with Junki, hopping onto the table. Junki climbs on top of him and hovers above his dick before sliding down to the base with a long moan. Feeling himself reach Junki’s hilt, Keigo gasps into Junki’s shoulder and places his hands on his ass. Junki grabs Keigo’s face and kisses him as he begins to grind on his cock, swirling his hips back and forth. 

“You feel so good,” Keigo praised, leaving a mark on Junki’s neck.

“Tell me more…” Junki loved hearing Keigo’s begging and praises. It motivated him to make Keigo feel even better.

“And you’re so fucking sexy.” 

Junki is about to cum, but he has lost all his stamina. Junki stops and breathes heavily against Keigo’s chest. Keigo pushes his cock up into Junki’s ass. Close to coming himself, he slams balls deep into Junki, causing the other’s legs to tremble. “I’m coming…” Keigo’s cum fills Junki’s ass as he pumps Junki’s cock a few more times to help him release. 

Junki collapses on Keigo, his head falling over his shoulder. “Can we stay like this for a bit? Your dick is like an energy drainer…”

Keigo chuckles. “Do you want to go back to the party?”

“No...they will ask why i'm walking funny and I'll have to explain why my boyfriend fucked me in a shed.”

“Good point, but who knows, some of them could be into that.”

Junki lazily hits Keigo’s arm and sighs. “I hate you.”

Keigo kisses the top of Junki’s head and wraps his arms around him. “And I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far! I was thinking of writing more maybe with other members! Tell me what you think!


End file.
